The present invention is directed to improved rotor constructions of rugged and durable character. The present assignee owns U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,525, issued Feb. 3, 1998, for a typical wood hog machine and U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,502, issued May 30, 1995, for a typical tub grinder hammer mill system. Both patents are incorporated herein by reference. The rotor assemblies of the present invention are usable with either type of machine. A cutter tooth assembly for such machines is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,212 (also incorporated herein by reference), issued Feb. 15, 1972, for a cutter tooth assembly for such grinders or fragmenters.
Such machines, which usually comprise a rotor having a plurality of teeth that pass through openings formed in anvils or the like, and wear rapidly, must be replaced frequently. As the teeth of the rotor wear, their cutting edges become rounded or blunted and less effective in their grinding or cutting function. When in use in the field, a considerable supply of replacement cutting teeth must be maintained.
The present rotor assembly is particularly constructed to overcome some of the difficulties experienced with prior art machinery and utilizes longer lived cutters. The construction in some forms also utilizes separately replaceable deflecting lobes or humps which extend radially and new methods of constructing and operating rotor assemblies.